


Standing by your Side

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And tired., Gen, I’m lazy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Marinette witnesses something she will never forget, and from that day on, vows to stand by Adrien’s side, flood and fire, akuma and plague, she will never leave him alone and hanging like his Father once did.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was nervous, to say the least.

She had just been invited to a sleepover at Adrien’s house, and she was sorta terrified.

She arrived at the house, and rang the doorbell.

Adrien answered.

_“Hello?”_

“U-um, hi Adrien!”

_“Marinette? Um, your an hour early.”_

Derp. She forgot.

“Sorry, I forgot I set my clocks an hour ahead again!”

She heard Adrien chuckle.

_“Okay, come in.”_

Right on cue, the large gates to the mansion opened, startling Marinette to say the least.

Once inside, she found Adrien waiting for her.

“Hey Marinette!”

“Hi! Sorry again, f-for being early. D-did I interrupt something?” She stammered, a bit nervous still.

“Oh, no, not really. I have just kinda been doing random things around the room, really. At least I will have some company now!”

Marinette smiled. He was so sweet.

“Come on, let’s head to my room.”

Marinette followed him up the tall stairs opposite the door until they reached a white door, which Adrien opened.

“...wow.”

That was the only way she could describe it. The room was MASSIVE, about four times the size of her own.

He had a couch, TV, rock-climbing wall, a skate board ramp, arcade games, along with a lot of other stuff that littered the room.

“Sorry, my room is kinda messy, I was in the middle of cleaning it up, so-“

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He went over and opened it, revealing a woman with dark hair with a partially red fringe standing there clutching a tablet.

“Your father wants to see you.”

“Oh, thank you Nathalie, tell him I am coming.” He said formally.

Adrien turned to her.

“Sorry Marinette, I’ll be right back!”

Adrien darted off.

Marinette suddenly realised she didn’t know what to do, it felt kinda wrong to play with his things, and she couldn’t help clean up because she had no idea where everything went.

She left the room to find Adrien or that woman-Natalie, her name was?-only to see something she knows she wasn’t supposed to.

“Adrien, what is this I hear about you having a sleepover?”

“I am sorry Father, Nathalie told me she had asked you, and she said you had said yes.”

“That was before I found out you invited GIRLS.”

Marinette shivered at the ice in his voice. He was scary.

“Sorry Father, I thought Nathalie had told you.”

“Sorry does not cut it. I will allow it this time because it is too late to turn it all around now, but in future, this will NOT happen.”

The hurt on Adrien’s face was quickly replaced with a blank expression.

“Yes, Father.”

“Good. Now go.”

It was at that moment Marinette realised what Adrien needed from her.

Not another fangirl, putting posters of him everywhere, melting at his slightest touch or smile.

But a friend, one that understood and cared.

One that would stand by his side through ashes and flame, flood and Akuma, death and plague.

And Marinette was going to be that friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette quickly zipped up to the bedroom, and pulled out her phone (making sure it was the right way up-she messed up when she tried to do it with Alya once) and tapped in her passcode and opened messages just as Adrien walked in.

“Hey Adrien, should I message Alya and Nino to see when they are coming? I mean, it’s nearly 7.” She asked him.

He started and looked at her in surprise, like he had forgotten she was there.

“Oh! Uh, ok, just ask them when they will be here.” He responded, before heading into the bathroom.

¥§¥

Adrien opened his white jacket to let a small black creature come out, its green eyes glowing green.

“Adrien, cheese.” Adrien sighed.

“Fine. Stop being so _CHEESY_.”

Plagg simply glared at him.

¥§¥

Marinette had just put her phone away before she heard a voice in that bathroom.

_“Adrien, cheese.”_

Was all it said.

Marinette nervously creeped over to the bathroom, and silently creaked open the door.

Just in time to see a black cat-themed creature swipe a piece of cheese out of his hand.

Oh god.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Chat Noir is Adrien.

Adrien is having a sleepover.

Marinette is invited.

Marinette has a crush on Adrien.

Adrien has a Kwami.

That kwami was adorable and cat-themed.

So that means....

_ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR!?_

She had rejected Chat SO MANY TIMES because of ADRIEN and now it turns out he is _Adrien_!?

And if Chat was _Adrien..._

oh god.

She has a crush on Chat Noir.

Marinette felt faint.

Suddenly Adrien started to move to the door.

Quickly, Marinette darted to the bed, grabbed her bag, and pretended to look through it.

Adrien looked like he was about to say something, when screams suddenly echoed through Paris.

¥§¥

‘Akuma!’ Adrien thought. ‘Gah, how am I supposed to transform with Mari here!?’ For a split second, he realised he had mentally called her a nickname, but he pushed that aside for now.

“U-um, I’ll go check to see if everything is okay!” Mari (again!) darted out the door, providing the perfect distraction for him to transform.

“ **Plagg, _CLAWS OUT!_** ”


End file.
